


姐姐是我的

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Relationships: Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Other(s), Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/You
Kudos: 3





	姐姐是我的

姐姐结婚了，和丈夫搬去了另一个城市。也不知是有意还是无意，我被邀请到姐姐家里玩，说是带我认识新城市。

一年没见了，姐姐的样子好像变了好多，发型换成刚到脖子的金色短发，除此之外说不出明显的不同，还是喜欢穿白色衣服，还是那么清冷诱惑的气质，但身材好像又风韵许多。

/

早上五六点钟，我被忘记关掉的闹钟吵醒，准备起身洗漱。姐姐家房子不大，主卧和客房的门正相对。我开门间，对面的屋子传来窸窣的声音，还有几句对话。

“特儿，我想……”

“你不上班了吗，嗯……”

“八点出门来得及……乖……”

“嗯……那……你快点……啊……”

听得出屋里的人声音努力压抑着。这样的场面我并非没有预想过，但真实地遇见还是让我有点慌乱。我努力忽视着这些声音，很快地走向卫生间洗漱，又回到房间关起门来。

/

可越是想要逃避，姐姐甜腻的呻吟越是穿过墙壁钻进我的耳朵里，让我没法分心，不自觉地回想起家里只有我们两个人的那些日子。

不知道过了多久，防盗门关闭的声音把我拉回现实。我走出房间，看见姐姐在厨房忙活着什么。

身上的白衬衫半透明着，脊柱的线条，蝴蝶骨，单薄却明显的肌肉线条一览无余；一件灰色蕾丝边围裙却挡住了更往下的视线，在臀部正好地包围了一圈。

我上前把手抚上她的两侧胯部，脸埋在颈窝努力地呼吸着她熟悉又陌生的味道，让她的发尾在我脸颊上摩挲。

“姐姐，我饿了。”

“嗯，早饭在做了。”

“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
“姐姐，我好想你。”

沿着她的身体曲线，我慢慢地把手往下探去，撩起白色衬衫的边缘，直接抚摸上她的小腹，感受着她的小腹随着呼吸微微起伏。

“姐姐，”我贴着她的耳垂说，“姐姐。”

“嗯？”她转过头看向我，我直接向着她的唇覆上我的。姐姐的唇还是那么柔软，舌头灵巧地钻进我的口腔撩拨着，勾引我夺取她口腔里的空气。

我的手继续向下，才发现她没有穿内裤。用两指分开阴唇，轻易地就能揉捏上那个点。由阴蒂到阴道口，再缓缓地滑回来，姐姐的鼻腔挤出几声呻吟，屁股翘起来追着我的肉棒，手指间的粘液越发滑腻。

我解开她的围裙一把脱下，全身只剩一件衬衫和到大腿的白色丝袜。姐姐小巧的臀部和让我魂牵梦绕的腿亮了出来。我的身体还是从背后环抱着她，沿着蜜穴的缝隙伸进手指，一根，两根，姐姐的小穴内壁有弹性又柔软，我一一循迹着，找到上壁微微凹陷又有点褶皱的地方扣弄。姐姐微皱着眉头回头讨吻，上面和下面都发出缠绵的水声。

龟头从臀缝划入沾上姐姐分泌的液体，姐姐收紧了腿站立着，大腿根部的三角区域紧紧夹住我的阴茎。

“唔……呜……啊……快点……”

我把姐姐翻身放在台面上，解开衬衫的扣子，亲吻姐姐的眉头，鼻梁，下巴，脖颈，狠狠地在她的锁骨和肩膀留下痕迹，还有胸下肋骨间柔软又敏感的地方；手仍然留在姐姐的体内，拇指按压着阴蒂。

“姐姐一定等我等了好久。”  
“这么难耐的话，姐夫不行呢。”  
“要回家吗，我可以每天都让姐姐舒服。”  
我又咬着姐姐的耳垂说。

姐姐没有回答，却把腿缠上我的腰，小巧的手伸下去替我套弄着。我加重了手上的力气，姐姐尖叫着高潮了，眼角挤出些生理性泪水，眼眶红红的，鼻尖红红的，乳头也是，阴道还不断地吸引着我的手指，我阴茎上的手早都松开。

我扶着阴茎插入潮湿的甬道，不等刚刚高潮过两次的姐姐休息，身下又是一波冲撞。她的身子早已没了力气，身体随着抽插摆动着，像跟着风摇曳的船。

姐姐的手指插进我的头发拉紧了发根，把我按向她的乳房。

“好涨……姐姐好涨……啊……你亲亲她……”

我舔着她胸上那颗痣，用力地抓弄她的乳房，肉从指缝溢出来。她纤长的脖颈又展示在我眼前，身子向后仰着，更让我每一下都能顶到最敏感的那处。

“啊！啊……要到了……要到了……”声音里带着哭腔。

“一起……”我更努力顶弄着，伸手拉起她的腿在空中，来回抚摸着那一节白丝。

“别……别射在……里面……呜……”她带着潮红，话说出口转了几个调，倒像是邀请。

“姐姐被我操了那么多次，里面都是我的形状了。”  
“姐姐怀个我的孩子吧，然后和姐夫把她养大。”

“不……我……生他的孩子……他的孩子……也给你操……啊……”

“姐姐喜欢被谁操呢……”  
“还是谁都可以？”

“被……弟弟操……最爽……啊……”

精液喷射出来的一瞬，姐姐小腹抽搐着喷出一股清亮的液体，阴道也涌出粘液，逼得阴茎滑出来。姐姐的发梢被汗聚成一缕一缕，浑身湿哒哒的，小穴还一张一合地，一碰就引起一阵颤抖：“嗯……别碰了……”

姐姐着实累了，我打横抱起她，在浴缸放好水，让她好好泡个澡。

姐姐的第一次是我的。姐姐就一直是我的。

/

姐夫下班回来，姐姐因为疲劳早已休息下了。我简单收拾了一桌菜，招呼他吃饭。

“特儿有你这么个弟弟真的很幸福啊。”

“过奖了。”


End file.
